Silver Allure
by Starzlitex
Summary: [slash][DMHP][preHBP] It is written in the stars, Harry Potter'll be Draco Malfoy's mate, but as we all know, Harry's life is filled with lots of trouble. Well, Draco, he'll be in for a ride then.Lame summary, may change it when inspiration strikes.
1. Prologue

Silver Allure

Disclaimer: Do not and will not own Harry potter and related characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers. This is simply a fanfiction.The concept of Lunarikos however, belongs to me.

PROLOGUE

He had changed, both physically and emotionally. Gone was the bratty blond child, with an overly vicious tongue, that arrogant sneer inherited from his father. Layers of masks were shed as his true self emerged from those scattered pieces, hidden underneath all these facades. Indeed, Draco Malfoy had grown up, in a way. And now, he was being responsible, sitting in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the Headmaster and Snape, the head of Slytherin.

Fawkes was settled on his perch comfortably, one beady eye fixed on the teen. Draco scowled, hating the way he was being scrutinized by the phoenix.

"Stop looking, you bloody bird," he growled. "Never seen a Lunariko before?"

"Ah, Mr Malfoy. What can I help you with?" Doesn't he sound like a waiter? Dumbledore had entered the office, and was not surprised at seeing Draco's appearance in his office..

"I need your protection," Draco said bluntly. "I refused the Dark Mark, and Voldemort has sworn to kill me for my so-called 'betrayal'."

"If you wish my help, I would like you to be honest with me, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore said gravely, as cornflower blue eyes regarded Draco gravely.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." Draco muttered, hoping to stall for time while he thought up some plausible lie.

"He means that you will take off that glamor charm, and reveal your true intentions for joining the Light side." Snape said, as he strode in, black cloak billowing behind him.

"But Severus!" Draco protested. A sharp look from Snape made up his mind. Whispering the counter charm for the glamor spell, he sat back and waited for it to take effect. The results were almost immediate. Short, slicked back blond hair vanished, changing into silky golden locks flowing to his shoulders. Cold gray eyes changed, revealing a pair of silvery orbs, with light blue flecks within. His cheekbones were more prominent, his lips fuller, a deep cherry red in color, contrasting with his pale, snowy skin. Dumbledore blinked at this ethereal sight.

"Your mother was the one who provided your Lunariko genes, wasn't she? Your father had Veela blood, if I remembered correctly." Dumbledore said.

Draco fumed inwardly; after going to such lengths to undo the complex charm, all the old fool did was to presume his bloodlines.

"But this isn't anything. Why do you wish to be on our side?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I never said that I was on your side, did I? I'm on my mate's side. If my mate decides to switch, I'll go along with him. However, I doubt it, since he's such a goody-two-shoes. Besides, I have no wish to bow down to a filthy mudblood like Voldemort." Draco explained airily, wrinkling his nose in disgust at Voldemort's name.

"And may I inquire the identity of your mate?" Dumbledore asked, his mind working fast, drawing up various conclusions.

"Oh, don't worry, he's really famous. In fact, he's the effing boy-who-wouldn't-die, Harry sodding Potter." Draco replied bitterly, his thoughts returning to his sixteenth birthday.

¤ Flashiebackie ¤

June the 4th

He was absolutely terrified, as he waited for the clock to chime, signalling his birthday. It would mean that his father would be coming to get his answer. Draco did not want to take the Dark Mark. Honestly, the thought of serving Voldemort revolted him. The man was barely even human, just an overgrown snake who happened to be capable of intelligent thinking.

The door creaked open. Draco started, jumping up from his chair. Narcissa, in her pale glory, stood there, her expression serene. Golden locks cascaded down her back, artfully done to give her an innocent glow. Sapphire blue eyes regarded her son, as her ruby lips curled up slightly.

"Jumpy tonight, aren't we?" she teased gently.

"Mother, are you sure that I'm going to get _that_ inheritance?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Yes, _tout petit_. Your Lunariko genes are more dominant. You are more drawn to the mysteries of the Moon, and her Goddess, after all." Narcissa assured.

The clock struck twelve, and Draco started to glow, faintly at first, until he shone brightly. There was a ripping sound; wings had started to emerge. He began to fall, only to be caught on by Narcissa. He blinked, as her eyes flickered form a cold, steely gray to a deep silvery color. His hair, like his fangs, grew longer, turned brighter, from a white blond, to a deep burnished gold. He flapped his wings tentatively, and watched as silvery feathers fell to the ground.

"Splendid, my dragon. Now you're truly powerful." she whispered as she stroked his fine hair tenderly. He fell asleep in her arms that night, like he used to when he was just a child.

He woke to the sound of angry voices. Quietly, he padded out of his bed, and slipped into the corridor. He soon found the sources of the voices. They were coming from Lucius' study, far away from his own rooms. Apparently, his senses were better after his transformation. He darted away further, not wanting them to catch his scent.

"No! I won't subject my son to that halfblood maniac!" Narcissa yelled.

"Narcissa, my word is law here. Draco is overdue for for a visit to Voldemort. He is starting to get get impatient already." Lucius snapped.

"So? You know that he'll align himself with his mate in the end. We can both smell that Draco's a Dominant, and he's fated to follow his mate," Narcissa replied calmly. "And you better get going before the Aurors show up." Even though the two of them argued most of the time, they still loved each other. The bond between them wouldn't allow otherwise.

His mate... He had read up on Lunarikos as well as Veelas, seeing that he had a chance of becoming either one. A dominant Lunariko wields power only in the physical sense. The submissive holds power over their mate's heart and soul instead. Suddenly, Draco started to dread finding his mate. What would happen if he allowed someone to get close to him, and have complete sway over his every action? It was unacceptable. Now knowing his next step, he sneaked off into the library. Find his mate, and keep far, far away from him/her.

The Malfoy library was wide and extensive. Draco bet that Granger would give her two front teeth just for a glimpse that the shelves. But for now, he had some research to do. Luckily for him, the library was catalouged into different sections, or else he might have to spend his whole summer with his nose buried in a book and still not find anything of use to him.

A title caught his eye. _Silver Allure: Children of the Moon_. It was apparently written by one of his ancestors, probably a full blood Lunariko, judging on her vast knowledge of the ancient race.

Skimming through the pages with a growing interest, Draco stumbled onto a spell that he could use. It was an auger to find his mate. Calling up his personal house elf, Jinky, to send up his stationery, he started to read the spell properly this time.

With excitement, he scribbled parchments after parchments of notes, some filled with numbers, some words, and even diagrams and charts. Until he finally got a name. He almost fainted, but remembered that Malfoys were not supposed to faint.

Fuck. Of course, his luck had to be so bad that _he_ had to be his mate.

Harry-bloody-Potter. Of course, destiny had to curse him. Now, it seems to him that he was also overdue for a visit to Dumbledore.

¤ End Flashiebackie ¤

A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but bear with me, 'kay? I work better if fueled on reviews. Hint, hint. If there's any mistake, please inform me. Chapter one will be up as soon as possible.

67663269bl


	2. Moon Children, a guide

Lunarikos

Lunarikos are an ancient race of creatures that have relations to faes, and possibly Veelas. They look like humans, but are on no accounts human. Lunarikos are so rare nowadays that they are believed to be extinct. It might be true, however, they are still some half-lunarikos walking this earth.

Lunarikos are usually quite tall and slender, and have very pale skin, and though coloring varies, most of them are very light. Hence their name: Moon Children. However, their features are not the only thing that attracts the name. They have a need to stay in moonlight at least twice a week, and they lose all powers during moonless nights.

As Lunarikos are related to faes, they share a common weakness and abhorrence towards iron. Silver, on the other hand, seems to heal all their injuries and give them comfort. This applies to half-lunarikos as well. Both halves and full-blooded lunarikos have wings, and are usually reflect their souls and auras. Their wings can support them in flight, though it will take quite a few years.

Lunarikos have exceptional powers, like heightened senses, immunity to poison and certain spells and potions imperio, veritaserum. Their restoration speed is also higher, hence they are hard to kill.

Their biggest weakness is their mate. Lunarikos mate for life, and when their mate dies, they die along too. If lunarikos are rejected by their mates, they will also die, as their heart cannot take the blow of rejection. Normally, lunarikos start to find their mates at an age of 8, which is around 16, in human years. Their sense of time is slower then humans, thus they live longer lives. When they bond with their destined mate, the gift of longevity is passed on to their mate.

Their mate can be either gender, and can be human or non-human though they are usually humanoid as long as the pair can bring out the best in each other, and have the potential for greatness. The first stage of the bond is the marking, in which a kiss is shared. They will then gain certain abilities, shared and personal. Shared abilities include telepathy between them, and they can usually sense each other, be it their locations, feelings, or health. Personal abilities varies with different lunarikos and their mates. The second stage is non-physical, as they start having dreams of each other to strengthen the bonds. It would probably last a month, and during this time, they usually have to stay within contact with each other as too much distance between them would cause great pain, especially if one of them had a terrible past. The last stage would be the consummation of the bond. The gift of longevity is then given to the mate, if said mate does not possess this gift. Lunarikos are very protective and quite possessive of their mates. They are usually dominant in the physical sense, but, in reality, their mates hold complete power over them. Even the slightest rejection from their mates can hurt a Lunariko.

¤ § ¤

A/N: Well, hope that was useful... or at least given you a basic idea of Lunarikos. Chapter one will up pretty soon as soon as I finish typing it. Handwritten work is much more safer for me, since I have a faulty computer. Thanks for all the reviews! Muackx


	3. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

The raven haired boy sneezed, huddling piteously under a thin blanket on the floor. His vivid green eyes, once shining bright with life, were now dull, the flames no longer burning. In his mind, he was reliving every nightmare he witnessed before. First, the voices of his parents dying, Quirell's anguished screams, Cedric, Sirius, and everyone involved. Everything was simply his fault. If he was never born, or even killed in the first place, these problems would never have occurred. Everyone could still be alive.

The clock stuck twelve. July 31st had arrived, along with the usual gifts Hermione and Ron sent every summer. However, he didn't feel any joy in opening his presents. All he wanted now, was to rest, lay down all his burdens and have some decent sleep. He wanted the horrors to stop, but had no faith in himself that he could accomplish the task of vanquishing Voldemort.

Harry sneezed again; he must have gotten ill from the storm yesterday, as he had been walking in the rain for almost three hours. Ever since knowing that Sirius was dead from the muggle news, the Dursleys were taking revenge by being more vicious then usual. Aunt Petunia had him scrubbing the floors, weeding the gardens, doing almost everything since the old cow was too lazy to do it herself. Dudley used him as a human punching bag, training himself to beat up the other kids at Smeltings and around the neighborhood, while Uncle Vernon made him do the grocery shopping, causing the bullies of Dudley's gang to jump at him whenever there was a chance.

He sat there, not moving, scarcely even breathing sometimes, as depressing thoughts kept him company. He remained like that for the whole night.

**Ж ξ Ж**

He had gotten Harry's muggle address from Dumbledore. But the reason to why he was currently standing at Harry's doorstep, knocking on the door, was still alien to him.

A skinny woman, with her hair properly done up in a tight bun, opened the door. Draco, who was used to seeing through people with a single glance, appraised her, and didn't like what he saw immediately. His sharp eyes darted, almost curiously, wanting to know how his future mate lived like.

"I'm not buying anything." the woman said curtly, her tone downright unpleasant.

"And I'm not selling anything. Not that you can ever hope to afford it." he sneered snobbishly, looking down on her. "I'm only here because I want to see Harry, so assign some servants to show me to his quarters."

The woman blinked, and looked over Draco more carefully. Certainly, he was handsome, almost dazzling, with his white blond hair neatly slicked back, and breathtaking gray eyes, bordering on silver. He was built willowy, and much taller then her.

However, it was his apparel that took her breath away. The black shirt, though designed simply, was made of silk, adorned with real gold threads. His pants, also black, seemed to be made of the same material, flowing smoothly to his polished shoes. A thin silver chain hung around his neck, but the pendant was hidden from shirt, being tucked under his shirt. In short, his clothing oozed money. Her eyes gleamed at that thought. It also seemed that Draco had turned up his charms.

"Of course! Dudley! Show our visitor to the frea- I mean, Harry's room." she called in a simpering tone.

Dudley, the complete opposite of the woman, appeared after a long time. _Probably got stuck at the door of his room, judging by his size. Poor Harry; the scenery never changes_.**1** Draco thought wickedly as he arched an eyebrow at the whale-like boy. A large, plump face, with lumps of fats, and small, piggish beads for eyes that blinked at him stupidly. He was beefy, in the round way. The boy glowered at Draco, but did as he was told, albeit reluctantly.

"Don't know why you wanna see that freako though. Useless good-for-nothing loser. Says my dad. True though; he's only useful for the manual tasks." he said bitterly.

Draco raged innerly. How dare they try to bring down his mate? He would take revenge, but not now, not when he had pressing businesses to attend to. Dudley shut up, not liking the ominous glare Draco had on his face.

Dudley opened the door rudely, not even bothering to knock. Draco growled. Harry was curled up on the floor, books stacked untidily around him as the blanket draped over him laid at his feet. He was sleeping in a fetus position, and there seemed to be something defensive about him.

"Get out. I want to speak to him alone," Draco gestured impatiently. "And shut that door behind you _quietly_!" Dudley did as he was told, his hands clapping to his butt almost fearfully.

Draco made himself as comfortable as he could on the cold, hard ground, sitting in front of Harry as he studied the boy carefully.

Messy, jet black fell haphazardly all over his face, his eyes tightly shut, sooty eyelashes dark against his cheeks. His clothes were oversized, and seemed to be mended poorly in some areas. They hung on his scrawny frame loosely, not fitting him at all. Draco made a note mentally to get rid of those rags and clad his mate in much more... elegant clothes, and that he ate regularly. Honestly, he was bone thin, and Draco didn't like it.

Distractedly, Draco wondered how it would feel, to caress the olive-colored cheeks, just once. Probably hurts like hell, since Harry- no Potter, would resent him for trying to molest him in his sleep and then punch him in the face. He smiled to himself wryly, pondering why he had gotten such a stubborn person for a mate.

Hazy green eyes were now staring up at him. Draco blinked. Why did those eyes look so dead?

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered confusedly, wondering if everything was just a dream. It would explained what Draco Malfoy was doing here, in his room. Probably to jeer at him. Yet, he didn't angry, just strangely calm and... warm inside. Strange...

"Harry! You're finally awake," Draco said, his silvery eyes lighting up. "I'm been waiting for you for _ages_! Happy birthday."

Harry blinked, and promptly pinched himself. He winced slightly, and turned his attention to the matter at hand. "Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing here!"

"What does it seems? Meeting my in-laws? Rescuing you, of course!" Draco replied, staring into those green orbs. If eyes were windows to the soul, then he wished fervently that he could change Harry's eyes if the boy would let him.

"Why... ?" Harry let his question trail off, letting his unspoken words hang in the air, creating a tense atmosphere.

Draco sighed, and rolled up his left sleeve, revealing a pale arm, unblemished from any marks. "See, you can trust me, I hope. I'm not a Death Eater. In fact, I'm on _your_ side. Dumbledore sent me to fetch you to the Order's headquarters."

There was a reaction to Draco's last few words, though they were not what he hoped for. "No. Won't, don't want to return there. No more... the nightmares, him..." Harry shook his head, seeming to recoil into himself as he huddled under the blanket for comfort. He continued to mutter lowly to himself.

"Shush, don't worry." Draco whispered gently in his ear, as he gathered the smaller boy in his arms, settling him lightly in his lap, and hugging him softly. Draco hardened himself as he waited for the inevitable rejection that Harry would show him. However, Harry did nothing of that sort,instead, he burrowed his face in Draco's chest, his slender arms going around Draco's neck.

Awkwardly, Draco whispered words of comfort into his mate's ear, wanting very much to cheer Harry up. "Look, Harry, if you don't want to go to this Grimmauld Place, we can go to my apartment. It's safe there too; Severus and Dumbledore warded it themselves."

"Thank you," Harry replied quietly, his tone slightly muffled. "I would... like to go to your apartment instead. Grimmauld Place holds too much memories."

They sat like that for a while, until Draco's legs started to complain. "Harry, why don't you go pack? Afterwards, I have to tell you something really important." Draco suggested. Harry nodded, and slipped out of Draco's embrace, his cheeks reddening slightly. Draco mourned the loss of his warmth inwardly.

"Hedwig," Hedwig stroked the feathered wing lightly. "I know it's sudden, but can you go to Hogwarts' owlery by yourself?" the owl hooted, and took off after a last peck of affection to Harry when he opened the cage door. Then he went around the room, picking things out, and dumping them into his trunk. "Mal- Draco, what was it that you need to tell me?"

"Can I trust you, Harry?" he asked, not seeming to want any reply. Harry remained silent, not really knowing what to say when he had no idea himself. "I'm not really sure how to start, but here goes. I'm not a pureblood. In fact, I'm not even full human."

"Show me." the other boy said, a spark of interest re-lighting the dying embers of those green eyes. Wordlessly, Draco took off his shirt, and his wings started to grow, until they reached full length, which was a whole head taller then Draco and twice his width. He also removed the glamor, letting the masks fall away, to reveal his true features. Silently, he looked at Harry, wondering how he would react.

"You're a Lunariko? Way cool, think of all the Quidditch moves you can do," he said, "Can I... can I touch it?" he pointed nervously at his wings. Draco nodded and leaned forward.

Gently, Harry touched the appendage and drew about as he felt Draco suppressing a shudder. "Does it tickles, or hurts?" he asked almost curiously.

"No. It's... much more intimate then that." Draco replied shortly.

"Can I touch it again?" Harry asked, gesturing at the wing. The silvery feathers were silky and soft, glossy to look. It felt very different from patting Hedwig though.

"I don't think so. Harry, don't do it anymore, unless you mean it." he said quietly. Draco willed the wings to vanish. A single silver feather fell into Harry's palm.

An awkward silence fell upon the two of them. "Umm, why don't you put your shirt back on and we can leave?" Harry said, wondering if he had insulted Draco. They had a tentative friendship now, and he didn't want to lose it. Truth to be told, he had never hated the other boy, instead, he secretly admired him. He was always so quick on his feet, knowing exactly what buttons to push to make someone lose their cool, and yet he was still so composed.

Draco complied his request quickly. Normally, he would whisk Harry off and fly back, but after that little episode just now, he didn't trust himself to be so close to his mate. He was definitely sure that Harry would not appreciate the attention.

"Need help informing the muggles?" Draco asked, wishing to give them a good lashing of his tongue. He had a few choice words specially for them on their treatment of his Harry.

"Nah, they'll only be happier that I'm leaving. Besides, next year is the last time I'll stay with them." Harry decided darkly.

"I'll wait for you outside then." With that, he sidestepped Harry with a feline grace that the brunette envied.

Sighing, Harry lugged his trunk downstairs. Uncle Vernon glowered sullenly at him from the dining table, while Aunt Petunia turned from the stove. Dudley appeared to be absent from sight. Probably cowering under his bed, frightened by Draco. He wished that the Dursleys would fear _him_.

"Good riddance." the fat muggle muttered. For a normal human, it would be impossible to hear his words from the distance between him and Draco, but to a protective Lunariko, it sounded like a clap of thunder. It took all of Draco's restraint not to burst into the house and hex the Dursleys to an inch of their lives.

The front door swung open. Harry walked towards Draco, one side of his lips quirked up wryly. "Well, that went well, didn't it?"

"N- Yeah. So, you want to portkey out of here, or you have any preferred mode of transportation?" Draco asked.

"A portkey would be fine." Harry assured. Draco fished his chain out from under his shirt. It was a pendant in the shape of the moon. Harry looked at it curiously. "Nice."

"It reminds me of the current shape of the moon. For now, it's waxing. You should see it during a full moon night; it really glows. Sometimes silver, or even golden." Draco explained, holding the charmed pendant to Harry, who grasped it.

There was the familiar jerk of his navel.

* * *

1: Okay, this is a running joke with my friends, there's this mean prick who's really fat, that when you stand directly behind him, he becomes the landscape, you can't see anything beyond him. And as long as he's in front of you, there'll be no change. I'm not poking fun of fat people in general, in fact, my best friend is overweight too. It's just that I can't stand that prat's character. 

A/N: Draco makes his appearance. Finally... so, how was it? Good, bad, terrible? I would love to hear your opinions. Chapter two will be out as soon as possible. Thanks to all those who reviewed for the past chapters. Love you guys loads!


End file.
